Evolución de los sentimentos
by Amisha Jaya
Summary: Ayame y Koga son viejos amigos y tendrán que entender esos sentimientos que empiezan a florecer entre ellos. Cada uno con sus propios problemas, amigos y forma de ver el mundo. Pero nadie dijo que sería fácil, ¿Verdad? Historia inscrita en el reto del foro ¡Siéntate!: [RETO ANUAL] Diario de amor: Cien relatos feudales.
1. Las palabras adecuadas

**Prompt #13:** Llenarle de halagos cuando lo necesite.

* * *

 **Las palabras adecuadas.**

Las personas se dirigen a la pista de atletismo pues hoy se disputará una competencia entre Inuyasha Taisho y Koga Okami, los dos corredores más veloces de toda la escuela. Esta vez determinarían quién de los dos sería el capitán y como el orgullo de ambos era alto, no dejarían que el otro ganase. Siempre existió una rivalidad entre los dos, desde lo más mínimo como quien conseguiría el último postre en la cafetería hasta quien saldría con Kagome Higurashi (quien mandó al diablo a los dos al saber que se trataba de una competencia, pero esa es otra historia).

* * *

 _Todo empezó en clase de gimnasia, al final de ese día se diría quiénes eran los elegidos para ser los capitanes que se encargarían de dirigir a los equipos para que alcancen la victoria en los campeonatos interescolares. Inuyasha y Koga esperaban ansiosos los resultados para la capitanía de atletismo pero ninguno se esperaba lo que el entrenador diría:_

 _—_ _Lo siento, muchachos, pero en atletismo tenemos a dos muy buenos corredores y sinceramente, no sé a quién elegir. Así que ustedes lo harán._

 _Todos los alumnos se quedaron petrificados, ya sospechaban de quienes hablaban._

 _—_ _¿Y quiénes serían?—pregunto un chico._

 _—_ _Como ya saben, los mejores corredores de la escuela son: Taisho y Okami. Así que cada uno votará en quien crea que sería mejor capitán._

 _El ambiente se tensó, Inuyasha y Koga se miraron retadoramente. Oh no, ya empezaron otra vez, pensó la clase entera._

 _—_ _¿Listo para perder, bestia?— se burló Koga._

 _—_ _En tus sueños, sarnoso— le respondió Inuyasha en el mismo tono._

 _—_ _Chicos dejen de pelear—ordenó el entrenador—. Bueno, ¡Empecemos con la votación!_

 _La competencia estaba muy reñida, cada voto para Inuyasha significaba un voto para Koga. Si seguían así quien estaría a cargo del equipo de atletismo no sería una sino dos y ese par cuando se juntaba no era bueno, nada bueno. Al finar terminó en un empate y los gritos de protesta no se hicieron esperar._

 _—_ _¡Yo no compartiré mi cargo con ese!— se opusieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos furiosos, se gruñeron mutuamente a punto de empezar una pelea._

 _—_ _Ya, ya, cálmense. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una competencia para decidir?— les dijo Miroku Tsujitani, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha y conocido por sus malos hábitos._

 _—_ _Me parece bien—dijo Koga._

 _Inuyasha respondió con un típico keh._

 _Ya estaba decidido. ¡Hoy al final de las clases: Koga e Inuyasha competirán para ser el capitán!_

* * *

La noticia se corrió por toda la escuela, hasta los alumnos de primer año se enteraron y comenzaron a dividirse en dos bandos, los que apoyaban a Koga y los que apoyaban a Inuyasha.

Cuando Ayame entró a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo entendió que ya estaban todos enfrentados. En las mesas había carteles de Inuyasha y en el lado opuesto de Koga, se sorprendió ¡Sí que eran rápidos!

Ella tenía un mal presentimiento…

—Hey, Ayame, por aquí— la llamo Sango, una de sus nuevas amigas.

Se acercó a la mesa y las saludó. Desde que llegó aquí, hace tres meses, siempre fueron muy amigables con ella. Se había mudado porque su abuelo (con quien se quedaba después del accidente de sus padres) había fallecido y ahora vivía con unos amigos de la familia quienes las cuidaban y esos amigos eran… los Okami. El cambio de ambiente la había afectado, como a todos, pero gracias a sus nuevas amigas, ahora era feliz. Aunque en su interior quisiera que Koga no la ignorada.

—Wow, miren esto, ya se salió de control— se quejó Kagome.

—Esos chicos no lo entienden y no puedo creer que Kohaku también se halla metido en esto— comentó fastidiada Sango.

—Es un niño, era obvio que solo quiere seguir al grupo— dijo Ayame.

—Ese Miroku es un tonto, ¡Sabe que esos dos son como el agua y el aceite y se le ocurre organizar una competencia!

—Ya, chicas, cálmense. No es obligatorio que nos quedemos— dijo Kagome.

—Es mejor que nos quedemos, porque tengo un mal presentimiento—dijo Ayame.

—Odio a esos dos y sus pleitos sin sentido— refunfuñó Kagome.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo sonó y las chicas se fueron a sus clases. El día transcurrió con ansias de que sea salida, con los ánimos en alto.

* * *

— ¡Vamos, Inuyasha!

— ¡Vamos, Koga!

La hinchada alentaba a su favorito. Los competidores se colocaron en la pista de atletismo. Miroku disparo la pistola de salida. Ambos empezaron la carrera, las personas gritaban, luego de los diez metros empezaron a saltar las vallas. La multitud estaba enardecida.

Pero nadie esperaba que… Koga tuviera un accidente.

Koga no llegó a saltar la última valla y al caer, se dobló el tobillo. Su grito fue desgarrador, porque no solo significaba que no ganaría la carrera sino porque tal vez no podría competir en las olimpiadas interescolares. Nadie lo podía creer, toda la multitud se quedó quieta, ningún sonido se escuchaba además del susurro del viento.

Contra todo pronóstico, Inuyasha dejó de correr y ayudó a Koga a levantarse. Como vio que no podía mantenerse en pie solo, lo ayudo a sostenerse pasó el brazo de Koga por sus hombros y lo sostuvo para que camine. Ninguna persona se esperó eso y menos de Inuyasha.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?— preguntó Koga con dolor.

—Keh, no puedo ganar así, sarnoso— contestó Inuyasha con habitual apatía.

—Por favor, necesito a Ayame— susurró.

— ¡Ayame, ven aquí!— llamó Inuyasha.

Ayame estaba en shock, ¿Para qué la necesitaban? Fue con paso dudoso e ignorando las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros.

— ¿Sí?—preguntó al llegar.

—Llama a mamá, por favor.

—Lo haré.

Inuyasha y Koga se fueron a la enfermería mientras Ayame llamaba a la mamá de Koga. Ella dijo que iría dentro de unos cinco minutos y que, por favor, se quedara al lado de él. Fue corriendo a la enfermería ignorando las preguntas de sus amigas quienes, como todos habían escuchado todo. Encontró a Inuyasha afuera, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Cómo está?

—La enfermera dice que es mejor que es un esguince y que es mejor que vaya a un hospital.

—Felizmente que no es grave— se tranquilizó Ayame—. Gracias—dijo sonriéndole.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— respondió sonrojado Inuyasha.

—Por ayudarlo, nadie cree que tú hayas ayudado a Koga.

—Keh, eso no importa— contestó Inuyasha toscamente.

Ayame rio en sus adentro. Inuyasha siempre va a ser así, pensó.

—Igualmente, muchas gracias, Inuyasha—le sonrió cálidamente—.Voy a verlo. Adiós.

Inuyasha se despidió con un gesto. Ayame entró a la enfermería y vio a Koga sentado al costado de la camilla, su tobillo estaba hinchado y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo.

—Hola—dijo al entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Koga siguió mirando al piso.

—Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?— Ayame se sentó a su lado y agarró la barbilla de Koga— Koga, mírame.

Pero Koga seguía sin verla a los ojos. Ayame odiaba que siempre se diera esta situación con Koga; en cambio, cuando estaban en su casa él se comportaba de manera distinta: de cualquier cosa, desarrollaban los deberes, veían películas y se comportaban como amigos, pero, pero… en el colegio cada uno "se dedicó a sus cosas".

— ¡Dime que te pasa! ¡¿Por qué me ignoras?!

Ayame sabía que él no le respondería. Estaba harta de esta situación, ya no quería seguir así. Si Koga quería ser indiferente, ella también lo sería.

— ¿Sabes qué? No tengo nada que hacer aquí, esperaré afuera.

Se levantó de la camilla y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—No podré correr.

Ayame se detuvo y lo miró interrogante, Koga seguía mirando al suelo y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—No podré participar en las olimpiadas. ¿Sabes cuán importante es para mí esta competencia?

Ella se acercó hacia él y se paró en frente de él. Lo miró expectante.

—Siempre he sido uno de los mejores corredores de la escuela pero, pero… desde que llegó Inuyasha, todos empezaron con las comparaciones entre él y yo. ¡No sabes cuán frustrante fue!

—Koga…—susurró.

Ayame no sabía esa historia. Nadie le había contado los inicios de esa rivalidad.

—Yo no quiero esa capitanía, de hecho, no la necesito. Sé que de lo que soy capaz y no requiero de ningún rango para que me lo recuerde pero, odie esa sensación allá en el gimnasio. Así que acepte el reto.

Fui un imprudente, ya sabía que algo así sucedería y aun así que arriesgué. ¡Todo por mi estúpido orgullo! Ahora tengo una lesión que tal vez se cure en un mes y yo no podré estar en las prácticas. Es mejor para todos que ya no esté en el equipo.

Ayame se dio cuenta de que Koga estaba llorando.

—Oh, vamos. No llores, Koga. ¿Dónde está el chico que siempre me ayudo en mis prácticas? A pesar de que no era buena en los deportes, tú me ayudaste para ser la atleta que ahora soy. Gracias a ti, a tu ímpetu, a tu paciencia, a tus consejos: por eso estoy agradecida contigo, Koga.

— ¿En serio?— él la miró sorprendido.

—Sí, no te desanimes. Yo también tuve un esguince cuando practicaba junto a las porristas el año pasado. Me sentí fatal pues el primer juego de la temporada seria en un mes y yo no quería perdérmelo, era mi debut. Aún me acuerdo de ese día…

El equipo de porristas estaba practicando la rutina que se mostraría en el juego. Era un poco complicada, en la que todas debíamos estar muy concentradas. Todo había ido bien, por así decirlo, pero sentíamos que le faltaba algo. Por eso, en la última parte decidimos que el acto final sería una pirámide y yo como la parte superior pues era la más liviana. Cuando terminamos el ensayo todas decidimos quedarnos a ver la práctica de los chicos junto a todas sus fans (las cuales eran muy irritantes, en especial las de último año porque algunas eran novias de los jugadores). Todas gritábamos dándoles ánimo. De repente mi celular sonó, era mi abuelo llamándome porque necesitaba que fuera a casa. Empecé bajar las escaleras pero, justo en ese momento las fans bajaron corriendo y me empujaron, entonces tropecé y caí por las escaleras. Supongo que me desmaye porque me levanté en la camilla de un hospital y al lado de ella estaba mi abuelo.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunté.

—Tuviste un accidente y te golpeaste la cabeza pero nada grave.

—Pero, abuelo, me duele mi tobillo.

—Mi niña, tuviste un esguince.

— ¡¿Qué?!— me sobresalté.

—No es nada grave, es una leve lesión que se curará en un par de semanas, tres máximo.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tengo un juego dentro de un mes! ¡No puedo dejarlo simplemente así!— me alteré demasiado, siempre quise llegar al primer año de preparatoria para poder postular al equipo y ahora que lo había logrado no era justo lo dejara por una simple lesión.

¿Qué le diría al equipo?

En ese momento, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse y un sollozo de impotencia escapó de mis labios, eso no era cierto, ¡No podía ser cierto!

Mi abuelo puso su mano en mi cabeza, dándome su apoyo. Era cierto que él nunca fue una persona muy expresiva con los demás, lo sabía y aun así lo quería.

—Ayame, pero qué cosas dices— me sonrió.

Era raro ver a mi abuelo sonreír (y sabía que lo hacía para darme ánimos). Vi en sus ojos algo de pesar, como si quisiera decirme algo importante, mas no lo dijo y yo ignoré esa sensación.

—Eres una Kakazu y no debes sentirte así, _solo_ es un pequeño esguince, nada más. Vas a ver que en dos o tres semanas estarás bien y serás la mejor de las animadoras.

Lo vi a los ojos y le sonreí, sin embargo no iba a ser tan sencillo convencerme, en ese tiempo— y ahora— era una persona muy insegura de mí misma.

—Pero, abuelo, en ese tiempo en el cual no estaré ensayando, estaré desventaja en comparación a las demás. No quiero que el equipo salga perjudicado por mi culpa. No quiero que pierdan las posibilidades de ganar con la mejor barra.

—Estoy seguro que no lo harás, tú, jovencita, eres una mujer muy testadura y no te detendrás por nada del mundo. Además, no querrás defraudar a tu abuelo, ¿Verdad?

Tenía razón en eso, por nada del mundo defraudaría a mi abuelo y no lo haré.

—Claro que no, abuelo. Prometo que cuando me veas en el juego, te sentirás muy orgulloso de mí.

—Siempre lo estoy, Ayame, y no lo olvides.

Ese fue uno de los momentos que más recuerdo junto a mi abuelo (y de los últimos). Luego de eso, no rompí mi promesa y cuando estuve bien practique mucho y la noche del juego, después de presentarnos, me dijo: "¿Ves? Siempre supe que lo lograrías."

Ayame no se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando al contar su relato pero Koga sí. Tomó su mano y la apretó. Ayame volteó a verlo.

—Oh no, esto está mal. Yo debería ser quien te levante el ánimo, no al revés.

—Tranquila, está bien. Ya no llores.

Koga la hizo sentarse a su lado. Secó las lágrimas de Ayame.

—Gracias, Koga. Eres muy amable.

—Si le dices de esto a alguien, lo negaré.

— ¿Quién me creería?— cuestionó.

—Buen punto.

—Oye creo que es mejor que vaya afuero, esto podría malinterpretarse.

Ayame fue hacia la salida.

—Ayame— la llamó Koga.

— ¿Sí?

—Gracias.

Ella le dio una sonrisa en respuesta. Salió de la enfermería y se sentó en una de las sillas que había para que algunos se sentaran a esperar. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su casaca y vio que tenía mensajes de Sango y Kagome. Genial, ahora tendría que explicarles todo lo sucedido.

—Ayame.

Ella levantó la vista de su celular y vio a la madre de Koga frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo está?— preguntó preocupada.

—Un poco molesto, como siempre— sonrió.

—Es mejor que lo lleve al hospital.

—Los acompañaré.

—Está bien.

Ayame, junto a la mama de Koga, ayudó a Koga a caminar hasta el estacionamiento y se fueron al hospital. Koga y Ayame estuvieron en el asiento trasero conversando de cosas banales (qué películas verían esa noche, si los problemas de algebra eran complicados, la cena de esa noche, etc.). Cuando salieron, fueron a su casa y empezaron a hacer los deberes.

El doctor les dijo que Koga guardara reposo por un par de días y que luego podría ir a la escuela con normalidad, que se frotara una pomada para la inflamación, tomara pastillas para el dolor y que podía caminar sin preocupación siempre y cuando no hiciera muchos esfuerzos.

La cena paso sin complicaciones y Ayame se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Cuando se acostó en su cama, sonrió por la " _evolución"_ que tuvo su relación con Koga. No le importaba si no se hablaban en la escuela _,_ lo importante es que para él, en su rara forma de demostrarlo, la quería.

Antes de que el sueño la venciera, su último pensamiento fue:  
" _Hoy fue un buen día_ ".

* * *

 **Bueno, esta es mi primera historia. Espero que les guste y me apoyen en este largo camino pues ME INSCRIBÍ CON LOS 100 PROMPTS.  
Espero que comenten qué talles pareció, no importa si es bueno o malo, pues me ayudara como escritora en este nuevo mundo.  
Decidi que la pareja protagonista, aunque no única, seria la de KogaxAyame pues es una de mis parejas favoritas y no veo tantos fanfics de ellos. Mas adelante, introducire las demás parejas.**

 **Se despide,**

 ** _Amisha Jaya._**

 **PD: algún día me cambiaré de nick en fanfiction.**


	2. Recuerdos ocultos

_**Prompt #3:** Guardar una foto o retrato._

* * *

 **Recuerdos ocultos.**

Era el fin de semana y Ayame se había propuesto ayudar en la limpieza del ático de la casa de Koga. El día anterior, viernes, la señora Wolf, le pidió sacar unas cosas de ese lugar, lo que no se esperaba era que el lugar estaba muy descuidado, como si solo llegaran allí para dejar las cosas y no preocuparse por ellas después. Como Ayame se demoró un tiempo en encontrarlas, la madre de Koga fue a buscarla, le pidió disculpas por el desorden, le comentó que siempre que quería limpiarlo algo pasaba: en esta ocasión el accidente de Koga y, además, que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. A Ayame se le ocurrió una fantástica idea: cuando la Sra. Wolf saliera, ella ordenaría el ático, sería como una compensación por todo lo que hacen por ella. A la mañana siguiente, La Sra. Wolf le dijo a Ayame que iría a visitar a su madre y Ayame supo que era hora de empezar.

Se puso su ropa vieja y se hizo una coleta alta, para que su cabello no la fastidiara. Como no quería molestar a Koga, que aún dormía, le escribió una nota diciéndole que se ponga al día de los días que faltó, que se haga el desayuno y sobretodo que no la moleste ya que estaría ocupada. Buscó una silla para alcanzar el cordón que servía para bajar la escalera y así subir.

Bajó la escalera y la puso bien para que no volviera a subir y empezó a subir por la escalera. Todo lo que necesitaba ya estaba allí y solo tendría que comenzar con su labor. Se colocó los audífonos y colocó su celular en su cinturón junto a los utensilios de limpieza.

Examinó su lugar de trabajo y se dio cuenta de que sí necesitaba una limpieza urgente. Fue al lugar más profundo y empezó a retirar las cosas para comenzar a barrer. Al trasladar una caja muy pesada, se tropezó y cayó. La escalera del ático empezó a subir. ¡Oh, no!

Se había quedado atrapada y su celular no tenía señal. Empezó a pedir ayuda apegándose al suelo, ansiando que Koga la escuchara y fuera en su ayuda. Infortunadamente, Koga tenía un sueño muy pesado y era muy difícil que despertara por sus gritos amortiguados.

Suspiró cansada. Se levantó y sacudió el polvo de las piernas. Se recordó a sí misma su labor y decidió proseguir con ella. Koga se daría cuenta de su falta, ¿verdad? Él no podía dejarla allí, ¿verdad? Él no era tan tonto ni insensible, ¿cierto? Se daría cuenta de su falta y acudiría en su búsqueda. ¿Verdad?

Confiando en que Koga vendría a sacarla de ahí siguió limpiando.

* * *

Koga se despertó por un ruido en el techo, seguramente era un gato techero, nada de qué preocuparse. Intentó volver a dormir, giró en su cama mas no volvió a conciliar el sueño, genial, ese maldito gato había interrumpido su descanso.

Se levantó de su cama y fue al baño para darse una ducha. Se quitó las vendas de su pie derecho, ya no estaba tan inflamado como en el primer día, pero aún le dolía un poco, sin contar que le incomodaba. Se bañó, cambió sus vendas, se puso su ropa y se fue a la cocina a tomar su desayuno.

En la cocina, vio en la alacena una nota escrita con una caligrafía muy delicada.

 _"Koga,_

 _voy a estar muy ocupada hoy así que no me molestes, por favor._

 _En la refrigeradora hay leche, yogurt, también queso y mantequilla. Además hay cereal, pan y café en la cafetera._

 _Bueno, ingéniatelas. Come lo que tú quieras, ¡pero que sea sano, eh!_

 _No te olvides de ponerte al día con los deberes que el día lunes empiezan los exámenes. Y sobre todo... ¡NO HOLGAZANEES!_

 _-Ayame"._

Vaya... más le valía hacerle caso, porque si no...

Ayame no era bonita cuando se enojaba. No, no lo era.

Se sirvió leche en un bol y se sirvió cereal. Terminó y lavó su plato. Fue a su habitación y continuó poniéndose al día.

Odiaba las matemáticas pero el examen empezaba con álgebra. Mierda, qué más da, no hay otra opción.

Estaba aburrido, así que puso música. Últimamente le gustaba mucho un grupo: CreepHyp. Ayame se lo había recomendado y no sabía por qué sus canciones les gustaban mucho. En especial "Ainii", tanto así que se lo pusieron como tono de llamada recíprocamente.

Se colocó los audífonos, escogió su último álbum y le dio reproducir. Eso le serviría para no dormirse en medio de los ejercicios.

¿Qué estará haciendo Ayame?

* * *

El ático estaba impecable pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Ayame, quien estaba llena de polvo.

Le tomó toda la mañana pero al fin lo había logrado. Su buena acción del día estaba completa. Ahora... solo debía esperar a que alguien la saque de allí. Estaba muriéndose de aburrimiento, la luz era escasa por eso encendió el foco. Recordó que al ordenar, vio en una caja algunos libros y decidió leer uno.

Vio uno de Rimas y leyendas de Bécquer y se puso a leerlo. En Literatura estaban viendo sobre la literatura española y debían hacer un trabajo sobre ello, había escogido a Bécquer para su trabajo y pensó que debía comprarse el libro para hacerlo, pero al verlo en sus manos dio gracias al cielo. Seguramente a sus tíos no les molestaría que lo usara por un tiempo. Al ojearlo, descubrió una rima que describe su relación con Koga.

XVII

Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen,  
hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol,  
hoy la he visto..., la he visto y me ha mirado...,  
¡hoy creo en Dios!

Bueno, no tanto así pero cuando Koga se abrió con ella en la enfermera el día de su accidente, sintió una parte de ella sin culpa. Pensaba que él la odiaba o que se avergonzaba de ella, ¡pero no era así, gracias a Dios! Aunque jamás podría superar las palabras que le dijo Koga su primer día de clases.

* * *

 _—Koga, hijo, quiero que Ayame esté cómoda en esta nueva etapa que atraviesa, por eso quiero que hagas todo lo posible para que sea fácil para ella el adaptarse—ordenó la Sra. Wolf cuando se dirigían a la escuela._

 _—Sí, mamá—respondió Koga malhumorado puesto que no le gustaba que le mandaran._

 _—Ayame— llamó la Sra. Wolf._

 _— ¿Sí?—respondió un poco cohibida._

 _Tan solo había pasado un mes desde el fallecimiento de su abuelo. Para ella todo pasó muy rápido, su abuelo despidiéndose de ella en la camilla del hospital, los señores Wolf llegando, llevándola a su casa, las pertenencias de su abuelo pasando a ella, siendo transferida de escuela. El colegio de Koga le permitió mantener un mes de luto para que empezara las clases en el nuevo periodo. Ahora ese sería su primer día allá, no tenía muchas expectativas al respecto pero recordaría lo que su abuelo le dijo antes de morir: " **Eres una Kakazu y no lo olvides** "._

 _—Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes. Koga te apoyará en todo, ¿no es así, hijo?_

 _—Sí, mamá—contestó estoicamente._

 _—Gracias por todo, tía—dijo Ayame._

 _Llegaron a la escuela. Vio por la ventana, muchos chicos estaban conversando, riendo, disfrutando de la vida, tal vez ella podía hacer eso. Le daría una oportunidad a esta nueva vida que se le presentaba, lo bueno es que podía contar con Koga para adaptarse más rápido._

 _—Que tengan un buen día— se despidió la Sra. Wolf._

 _Koga bajó del auto seguido de Ayame, ambos se despidieron (Koga con un movimiento de cabeza y ella con palabras y una sonrisa). El auto empezaba a retirarse y Koga emprendió la marcha del estacionamiento hacia la puerta principal. Él iba muy rápido que a ella le costaba un poco seguirle el paso pero lo logró. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Ayame observó toda la escuela._

 _—Tu escuela es muy bonita, Koga—elogió mientras subían las escaleras._

 _—Escucha, Ayame. Cuando crucemos esa puerta, tú no me conoces ni yo te conozco, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Ella sintió que un baldazo de agua fría la bañó. ¿Por qué Koga le estaba diciendo eso? No tenía ningún sentido._

 _— ¿Q-qué?— articuló con dificultad._

 _—Oíste bien, no quiero que tú y yo tengamos contacto alguno aquí; en casa podemos ser amigos pero en la escuela, no._

 _—Koga...—susurró._

 _Ambos entraron a la escuela._

 _—Ve a la dirección. Allá te dirán que hacer, nos vemos en casa._

 _—Oye...—intentó agarrarlo del brazo._

 _— ¡Eh, Koga!—llamó una voz masculina, un chico de la edad de los dos._

 _Koga camino hacia él._

 _— ¿Qué hay, Hakaku?— se saludaron._

 _— ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó Hakkaku._

 _—No lo sé. No la conozco._

 _—Seguro es nueva y quiso tu ayuda. Que malo eres, Koga—el chico se acercó a Ayame quien se había quedado petrificada al escuchar lo último que dijo Koga._

 _«No la conozco_ » Auch. Eso sí le dolió.

 _—Oye, linda. ¿Eres nueva?_

 _Ayame asintió en respuesta._

 _—Disculpa a mi amigo, es un poco hosco. No sabes donde es la dirección, ¿verdad?—ella negó con la cabeza._

 _—Bueno, sigue de frente, luego volteas a la derecha y buscas una puerta que dice dirección. Que tengas suerte._

 _—Gracias— susurró Ayame._

 _—De nada, linda._

 _Ayame se despidió del chico llamado Hakkaku con un movimiento de cabeza. Tenía las mejillas rojas, se sintió muy avergonzada_ _al escuchar ese raro apelativo, "Linda", ¿a quién se le ocurre llamarla así? Ella Ayame Kakazu, claro, no le había dicho su nombre pero aun así merecía respeto. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y siguió caminando_ _por donde Hakkaku le dijo._

 _Llegó_ _a la oficina del director. Se dio aliento a sí misma y entró con decisión._

 _Porque ella era una Kakazu y no dejaría que lo que Koga le dijo (aunque sí le afectó) hiciera que se estancara. Ella seguiría adelante con o sin su apoyo. Abrió la puerta del director y..._

* * *

— ¡Ayame! _—_ la llamó Koga.

Ayame se despertó, el cuello le dolía mucho. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta del ático intentarlo moverla.

— Koga, ayúdame. ¡Estoy encerrada!

Koga escucho la voz de Ayame. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí arriba?

 _Ya había terminado de realizar los deberes que Ayame le encargó. Luego de terminar con los odiosos problemas de álgebra, fue a la sala a ver una película. Era un fin de semana aburrido, normalmente salía a correr o manejaba su bicicleta con Ayame por las calles de su barrio. Pero con su accidente ahora debía guardar reposo. Demonios._

 _Ayame se demoraba mucho en lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Un momento... ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? No le había dicho nada y ya se estaba preocupando. Fue al cuarto de Ayame y abrió la puerta. No había nadie solo estaban los muebles. Fue al baño, tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta. Seguramente había una buena explicación, tal vez estaba con sus amigas y no le avisó porque estaba dormido. Marcó el número de Ayame y la única persona que le contestó fue la casilla de voz. Genial._

 _Era hora de usar el Plan B. Ahora tocaba el turno de Kagome Higurashi, en otra ocasión era una buena oportunidad para intentar conseguir una cita pero la preocupación por Ayame hizo que declinara de esa opción. Ella le dijo que no se había comunicado con Ayame en todo el día y como Sango estaba con ella no llamó a nadie más. Escuchó el ruido de algo caer. Ese ruido venía del ático pero la puerta estaba cerrada._

Koga fue en su ayuda, bajó la escalera para que ella bajara. Ayame vió la puerta que se abría. ¡Por fin era libre! Le dieron ganas de gritar: "¡Koga, te amo!" Pero no, eso sería muy incómodo. Además, no venía al caso. Él vio a Ayame, quien le sonrió.

— Oye, ten la puerta ahí. Voy a sacar algo.

Luego de que Ayame bajara las cosas y una extraña caja, se fue a duchar porque estaba muy sucia. Mientras tanto, Koga llevaba lo que Ayame utilizó para limpiar.

— ¿Ya almorzaste?—preguntó Ayame.

Koga negó con la cabeza.

Ayame se dirigió a la cocina.

— Ven, ayúdame—. Al ver la cara de Koga agregó—: No piensas que voy a hacer todo sola, ¿no? Está bien que los sábados normalmente yo cocine pero ahora no tienes nada que hacer. Ayúdame, Koga.

En realidad, la que cocinó fue Ayame pero Koga fue quien limpió el lugar, y de paso comer un poco de lo que cocinaba provocando que Ayame lo golpeara.

— ¡Oye, no hagas eso!— le reprendió mientras le daba otro golpe.

— Ya. ¡Pero baja ese cucharón!

Ayame sonrió socarronamente. Era muy divertido ver ese lado de Koga que normalmente ocultaba.

—Solo si te portas bien. No te prometo nada. Más te vale no seguir comiendo mientras aún cocino.

Después de unos golpes más, ambos se sentaron a comer.

— ¿Y cómo te quedaste atrapada?

Ayame lo miró a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada avergonzada.

— Me caí y eso provocó que la escalera subiera.

— Entonces ese ruido que me despertó—ahora todo tenía sentido—. Y yo que pensé que era un gato— murmuró.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Koga dijo _gato techero_?

— ¿Qué dijiste?— reclamó.

— No dije nada.

Ella se haría la tonta y dejaría pasar ese _pequeño_ era importante discutirlo, tal vez en otro momento hablarían de eso.

— Me voy a mi cuarto. Tengo que terminar un trabajo—dijo después de lavar los platos.

— Solo no te quedes encerrada—se burló Koga.

— _Ja-ja._ Que gracioso—contestó rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué trabajo vas a hacer?

— El de Literatura. Encontré unos libros arriba. Acompáñame, te daré uno.

Ambos se fueron al cuarto de Ayame, donde estaba la caja de libros.

— ¡Mira! ¡Encontré el que hoy me compraría!—le comentó mientras le mostraba el libro de Bécquer.

Koga la miró extrañado. ¿Tanto alboroto por un libro? _Mujeres._

 _—_ Ahora ya no tendré que salir.

— ¿Y con qué permiso saldrías?— le increpó.

—Con ninguno, claro. No tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie, además, solo iría comprar un libro.

Sostuvieron la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Ambos tenían un temperamento "algo" posesivo el uno con el otro. Cosa que a ambos incomodaba un poco pero nada de qué preocuparse. Ayame sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó a Koga, quien se quedó petrificado en su sitio. Ella, por su parte, sintió que un impulso muy tonto se apoderó de su cuerpo. Aproximó su rostro al de Koga y le tomó la mejilla.

—Además si algo me pasa podrías comprarte un gato. ¿No es así?

Koga se sobresaltó y parpadeó muchas veces.

— ¿Q-qué dijiste?

—Nada, no dije nada.

— ¡Claro que sí!

—No, no lo dije—se rio.

Ese _después_ había llegado muy rápido.

—Ven, escoge un libro. Tú también tienes que realizar la tarea.

Él se acercó a Ayame y se pusieron a ver de qué libro podía hacer la tarea. Al final escogió _El cantar de Mio Cid,_ solo porque tenía caballeros. _Hombres._ Pero ellos habían apilado tantos libros que la torre se cayó. _Fantástico._ Ellos recogieron los libros, pero de uno de ellos salió un papel. Koga lo recogió y al verlo lo ocultó de su vista. _Eso fue extraño._

— ¿Qué es eso?

— No te interesa.

— Claro que sí.

Ella se acercó a él y empezaron a forcejear. Koga extendió el brazo alejándose de Ayame y ella intentó agarrarlo. Como ambos estaban en el suelo, ella se subió encima de él y como Koga estaba distraído-y sonrojado-, logró su cometido.

— Lo logré. No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por esta foto. Mira.

Ayame señaló la foto. Ahí se mostró a unos niños divirtiéndose. Una pequeña pelirroja abrazaba a un malhumorado moreno.

— ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? Tantos recuerdos—suspiró.

— Ya vas a empezar. Tú y tus

— Mentiroso.

— Es verdad—respondió y sonrió de lado. Ayame entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡Chicos, ya llegué!— llamó una voz en el primer piso.

Los muchachos se dirigieron a la sala.

— Hola, mamá.

— Tía, buenas tardes.

— Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal su día?

—Nada importante, Koga se puso al día y...—Koga la interrumpió.

—Ayame se quedó atrapada en el ático, ¿puedes creer-? ¡Auch!—gritó al recibir un pellizco de la mencionada.

—No fue nada. Koga me ayudó a salir. Es tan bueno, ¿no es así, _Koga_?

Ayame le mostró una sonrisa un poco turbia.

— C-claro.

— Ustedes dos tuvieron un día muy interesante.

— Y que lo digas— comentó Koga.

Ayame se rio. Los tres se sentaron y Ayame sirvió té para ella y la Sra. Wolf y para Koga, un poco de soda. La madre de Koga les contó acerca de su visita y Ayame acerca de su aventura en el ático (omitiendo algunos detalles, claro). Después de risas, llamadas de atención y la cena pues ya era de noche.

* * *

—Oye, Ayame.

La aludida levantó la cabeza. Ella estaba en su habitación escribiendo el reporte de Literatura. Quería terminar lo más rápido posible para que al final no se le acumulara y también quería tener más tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sobre la foto...

— ¿Sí?—su mirada se iluminó—. Ah, ya sé. Quieres tenerla, ¿no es así?

Ayame se levantó y fue a su mesa de noche. Recogió la foto y se la entregó. Pero Koga la rechazó, ella lo vio extrañada.

—Es mejor que la tengas tú. Te la regalo.

La pelirroja lo abrazó. Él se sonrojó, al igual que ella. Ella se apartó un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Sus corazones se aceleraron, sus pupilas se dilataron y sintieron un extraño cosquilleo. Y, en un impulso muy loco que Ayame tuvo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— De vez en cuando puedes ser muy dulce, Koga.

Koga se separó de ella impulsivamente.

— Eso es mentira.

— Claro que sí— replicó—. Siempre que intentabas "conquistar" a Kagome te portabas de lo mejor. Eras un buen pretendiente y no solo lo decía yo.

Koga desvió la mirada incómodo. Esa era una etapa que quería olvidar. Ayame rio por lo bajo.

— Muchas gracias por el regalo— sonrió al ver el sonrojo discreto de Koga—. ¡Oh, vamos! No hay nada de amigos, ¿verdad?

Ya casi era la medianoche así que el bostezo nada sutil de Koga no era injustificado.

— Anda, ve a dormir. Estás cansado.

Koga se dirigió a la puerta.

— Buenas noches.

— Descansa.

Ayame volvió a dirigir su atención a los deberes.

Y así fue hasta que el sueño estaba agotándola y se fue a dormir. Decidió que en esta semana compraría un portarretratos para enmarcar la foto que ahora descansaba en su escritorio.

Sonrió para sí misma recordando el momento en el cual tomaron la foto. Aunque Koga lo negara, él tenía un lado amable que solo estaba reservado para ella.

Y con ese pensamiento se sumió en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Les quiero agradecer por sus reviews no saben cuan feliz me hace. Espero que a todos les guste este capítulo.**_

 _ **Ahora a responder reviews XD(aunque ya los respondí por privado XD):**_

 _ **A Guest:**_ Muchas gracias por el review. Claro que lo haré, esa es la pareja principal(aunque no única del fic). Gracias.

 _ **A Blue-Azul-Acero: **_Como te dije este fic tiene para rato XD, no pienso abandonarlo. Sigue pendiente que voy a seguir publicando. Sí, esta pareja es muy linda y quiero contribuir a que haya más fanfics de ella. Ayame es muy dulce y jamás lo abandonaría sin importar qué. Nos vemos, besos.

 ** _A Clarisse17: _**Holi a ti también XD Tu review fue muy emotivo y te juro que me emocioné mucho con él. Gracias. Vaya, gracias por los halagos. Neta, esta es mi primera historia. Me halaga que te sientas así por como escribo. Gracias por los favoritos. Espero no decepcionarte. Ami tambien me encanta ese ship y claro, al pobre de Koga le hace falta alguien y ese alguien es Ayame. Ella es como dices, alguien que no se rinde fácilmente. Espero que te siga gustando la historia 😊. Trataré de actualizarlo máss rápido posible, siempre cuidando de que el capitulo sea muy bueno. No puedo creer que yo haya llegado hasta allí. Saludos desde Lima, Perú.

 _ **Si les gusto el capitulo no se olviden de dar un review que siempre se agradecen y nos motivan.**_

 _ **Besos. Los quiere,**_

 _ **Amisha Jaya.**_

 _ **Pd: ya me cambié de nick.**_


End file.
